


on thin ice

by dorkywrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Olympics, felix is a tad of a stalker and an asshole, hockey player!jack, ice skater!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkywrites/pseuds/dorkywrites
Summary: Mark; a college student and a talented ice skater. He's heading to the Olympics.Jack; also a college student. However, his field is Hockey.and Felix, another hockey player. Mark's best friend since he was young. He's trusted Felix forever."Don't trust Jack. He's an ass."What happens when Mark finds out Jack isn't at all what Felix made him up to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely story is a collaboration with my friend Lynn, who does not currently have an AO3. Whenever she does get one, I'll tag her!

Mark slid gracefully across the ice, performing a perfect figure eight before landing and completing a couple turns. He was lost in his own world, his chocolate brown eyes closed and a graceful smile on his face. His teachers at school would always tell him he had a gift for skating, but he always blushed and thanked them. He was never one to boast.  
When he found out he was participating in the Olympics, he was a mix of overexcitement, nervousness, fright, and joy. He took to practicing as much as he could, always visiting the skating rink nearby his house. 

Today, the rink was split in half. Part of it was for figure skaters like him, and the other was for his college’s hockey team. There were multiple players he knew that participated in the team. One of his closest friends, actually, was on the team. His name was Felix, and he was probably the kindest and funniest person one could be close to.  
And then there was Jack. His real name was Seàn, but for some reason he preferred Jack. Now, please understand that Mark didn’t know much things about him, his personality, or his sexuality. He just knew that he was Irish, and he went by Jack. Oh, and that he was a complete jerk.  
From what Felix had told him, the only things Jack cared about were winning, money, and food. Mark, being the non-judgemental being he is, thought his friend was being overdramatic, but when he watched them play, he noticed the other’s snarky behavior. 

Sometimes, when he got bored during practice, he would watch the hockey team play. Usually keeping his eyes on Jack, for some reason. He found it interesting to watch the brunette play hockey. He did do good at the sport he was in, that was for sure. He looked like he was one of the top players on his team, besides Felix, and his other friend, Ethan. 

Ethan was a nice kid, and he had been friends with Mark ever since he started skating, which was when he was in high school. He had basically told Mark the same thing; don’t talk to Jack. He’s an asshole. 

His friends made him become more curious about the tall hockey player. Was he really as bad as they made him believe he was? He was determined to find out. But he didn’t exactly have a plan. 

And that’s when destiny just decided to trip him while he was preparing for a twirl. He spun a lot less gracefully then he wanted and face planted on the ice.  
“Ow,” he groaned, trying to sit up. His face hurt like hell. The skates prevented him from getting up easily, the blades digging into the ice in such an angle that made it harder to get up than it was already. He tried and slipped, letting out a pained sob as he tripped and fell on the ice again. Suddenly, there was a smooth voice coming from behind him.

“Hey. Ya need some help?” Mark looked up. Jack was staring down at him, offering a hand. The other one was holding a hockey stick.  
My god, his voice, the shorter man thought in shock. Quickly, he accepted the offer, nodding and thanking him with a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“I’m Jack, by the way,” The brunette said, shaking his hand slightly. “Mark,” he replied, staring into the eyes of the other. His blue eyes were dazzling. Jack was taller than him, just by an inch or two, but noticeably taller.  
They stood like that for a couple of seconds before they heard a whistle. “Hey, you!” The referee for the mini-hockey game that was happening slid over to the two. “You’re on the wrong side of the rink,” he said, gesturing to Mark. “Oh, sorry,” the latter mumbled, skating back onto his own side as gracefully as he could. 

Mark was so absorbed in his practice that he didn’t see Jack’s eyes boring into his back, observing his every spin, twirl, and jump. His eyes looking up and down his figure, his eyes falling down to usually look at Mark’s cute little butt.  
“Hey, McLoughin!” One of his friends called over to him. “Quit gaping at that dude and come up here!”  
Jack snapped out of his trance and skated back to them, where he switched with the current goalie, Felix. The aforementioned was confused to see the blonde glare at him, almost with a possessive look in his eyes. Oh, well. He is Mark’s best friend after all, and he hates my guts. Probably nothing, Jack thought to himself, getting in his goalie stance. 

Oh, was he wrong.

 

\--- chapter cutoff ---


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mark sat on the sidelines, drinking some water. He was exhausted, having practiced the whole time to no end.

He decided to look at Jack and the others. Jack was now the goalie, and he was blocking countless shots from the other team with ease.  _ How is he so good?  _ Mark thought in astonishment. His eyes slowly landed on the other’s muscles. They were super well defined, and Mark had to try not to drool as Jack smirked at his offenders. His smile was just so… ugh. He really needed to pull himself together. 

Jack glanced over at him and shot him a quick wink, and suddenly Mark was suddenly a completely flustered and blushing mess, covering his face and looking away.  _ Seriously, what was going on with him?  _

Once Mark had recomposed himself, he wondered,  _ Isn’t Jack supposed to be a “jerk”? Why was he nice to me and WHY IS HE SO PERFECT?  _ He really was falling more and more in love with him as the seconds passed, and they hadn’t even had a proper conversation yet. 

He sighed to himself.  _ This is gonna be a long day… _

 

Mark finally made a decision; he would talk to Jack after they were done practicing. The rink closed at six, and Jack seemed as dedicated to hockey as he was to skating, so they’d probably leave as late as possible. 

He stood up, tightened his skates, and entered the rink again. He was going to ace the Olympics. 

 

…

 

It was now six, and, as Mark predicted, Jack was still there. He washed his face in the bathroom and changed into some more comfortable clothes, aka a pink sweater and some leggings. He checked his reflection once more ( _ I look so hot,  _ he thought with a smirk) before exiting. He put on his round glasses, smiling brightly, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

It wasn’t long before he spotted Jack and his friends talking. They looked like they were remembering their scrimmages’ funniest moments since Jack had a goofy face on and was swinging an invisible hockey stick a bit too wildly.  _ He looks amazing even with the weird face. What has my life come to?  _ Mark thought desperately.

 

He was getting nervous, beginning to fidget with his sweater collar as he slowly walked up. Thankfully, Jack noticed him as a tall guy was in the middle of doing a weird dance. He waved and smiled. Mark’s heart did a flip, but he smiled as well. 

“Excuse me for a bit,” the brown-haired man said to the others. They nodded and turned their focus back on the semi-insane guy.

 

“Hey,” Jack said as he walked up to Mark. “Hey,” the other replied. He mustered up as much courage as he could and said, “I saw you out there. You’re so good at hockey! How long have you been playing?”

Jack chuckled. The noise was like pure ecstasy in Mark’s ears. Call it cliche, but he loved it. “Oh, since high school.” Jack shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. 

Mark looked down and nodded. “Cool! I’ve been skating since high school as well!” He looks back up and smiles brightly at Jack, a little bounce in his step as he spoke. His sparkling caramel brown eyes met with Jack’s ocean blue ones, and Mark kept his gaze locked with Jack’s as they spoke.

“That’s cute.” Jack hummed, and Mark looked down and away, beginning to fidget with the collar of his sweater again. “Yer’ a real marvel out there, Mark.” He said Mark’s name, but with his Irish accent, it sounded like Maerk.  _ That’s so cute,  _ he thought, smiling giddily to himself. He looked back up and blushed softly, nodding. 

“Thanks…” Mark murmured, smiling. “Oh, by the way, what’s up with your accent?” He asked innocently, staring up at him. His glasses made his eyes bigger than they actually were.   

 

“Oh, I was born in Ireland. I came here as a little baby. I like this accent, so I kept it instead of adapting to the American accent,” the other replied nonchalantly. Mark found himself envisioning Jack as a baby. He almost squealed from how adorable his picture was. 

“Do your best American accent,” Mark said, giggling a tiny bit.

“I can try, but I will absolutely fail,” Jack said, intensely meeting Mark’s eyes. “You have been warned.”

“I think I can take it!” The latter exclaimed excitedly. Jack shrugged, conceding, “If you say so.” He cleared his throat before trying to say “I would like one cheeseburger,” in the most American way he could. Mark giggled and said, “You sound like a dying cow.”

“Well, I find cows very handsome animals, so thank you, Mark,” he replied in a proud voice. 

“And seriously? One cheeseburger? Coward.” Mark smiled up at him and rolled his eyes playfully. Jack chuckled softly at this and looked down at him.

“You seem like a great person, Mark,” he said softly, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. Mark blushed a little. His hand was so warm and comforting. “Can’t wait to get to know you more.”

The Asian man replied daringly, “Why wait? I can get your number. If you’re okay with it, that is. We can always wait‒” His rambling was interrupted by Jack placing a gentle finger on his lips. 

“It’s fine, calm down,” he laughed. “I’ll enter it in for you.” Mark handed him his phone, and he entered it in. While he did that, the raven-haired man stared at him, taking in his features. He looked so cute but so manly at the same time. _How?_ He asked himself for the fifty billionth time that day. 

“Done,” Jack handed the phone back to Mark. “Text me tonight!” He winked, which made the other’s heart flutter, and walked away to his friends. 

 

“I might be in love with a dying cow,” he murmured, chuckling at that. He walked back home with a bounce in his step and a fluffy feeling in his chest. 

 

Little did he know that someone was watching him.

  
  


\--chapter cutoff--


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ Felix’s POV _

  


Felix was listening to every word that Mark was saying to Jack, hiding in places that Mark wouldn’t notice him following him. He looked at Mark greedily, watching him with a possessive gaze. He put a finger to his lips and tapped them, thinking about how to get Mark to absolutely dread Jack.  _ Hmm, blackmail, maybe? Like I did with Ethan,  _ He thought, a devilish smirk on his face. 

_ Mark is going to be mine. All mine. Once I get Jack out of the picture, he’ll come crying to me about how much he hates Jack, and what he’s done to him. Then, he’ll fall in love with me.   _ Felix licked his upper lip and hummed to himself, watching Mark silently.  _ Perfect. His body, his voice,  his everything. Ruining Jack would be a treat to do.  _

Now, to say Felix had gone a bit crazy with his love for Mark wouldn’t be wrong, exactly. He wasn’t  _ insane,  _ but having a crush on someone for two years with them being too naive to notice and you not being brave enough to admit it was nearly enough to make someone mad. And, to make matters worse, that person also thought of you as their best friend and liked to have you around. 

  


When he got home, he plopped down on his favorite sofa. He called it the “scheming sofa” because he did most of his planning there. Whether it be helpful or evil, the couch always helped him through them. 

“Alright, what am I going to blackmail him with?” he thought to himself. he tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Oh, yeah. He’s gay. Not many people know that about him, and it would be a surprise to see the ‘Straight’ bad boy liking men.” Felix smirked and nodded. “Perfect…” he hummed as he decided to pull out his phone and text Mark.

  


**Felix: hey there mark**

  


**Mark: yoyo fe how ya doin?**

  


**Felix: m doing fine :p**

  


**Marl: good to hear! Yoooo guess what**

  


**Felix: what? What happened?**

  


Felix sighed, as he probably knew what was coming next. 

  


**Mark: dat dude you mentioned before, jack, talked to me today!**

  


**Felix: I thought I told you that he’s an ass.**

  


**Mark: yeh i know, but he was just so nice! How was he an ass to u?**

  


**Felix: I’d prefer not to talk about that.**

  


**Felix: Listen here, Marki. You really don’t want to talk to him. He’ll manipulate you slowly into doing what he wants.**

  


**Mark: what does he want?**

  


**Felix: All he does is manipulate. He’ll do what he wants with you, which I don’t know all that much about. He has different wants for every person.**

  


**Mark: hmmmm, we’ll see about dat. He seems like a nice person, and im a smart boi, so if he tries manipulating me, i’ll know for sure!**

  


Felix sighs, rolling his eyes.

  


**Felix: Keep your eyes peeled. I’m just watching out for you, remember?**

  


**Mark: i know! Ur a great friend, fe. Glad to have a friend like u!**

  


**Felix: Anything for ya.**

  


_ And I mean anything,  _ he thought. Seriously, the kid made him softer than his pillow. He was just too sweet and innocent for his own good.

  


“Oh, I’m going to get you, Mark,” Felix grinned. “Just you wait…”

  


\--chapter cutoff--

  



	5. Chapter 4

****_ Jack’s POV _

 

Jack’s life was so confusing. 

He had never seen that kid while playing hockey, but when he did, everything seemed to change. Mark was just so freakin’  _ cute _ . Everything; his chocolate brown eyes, his adorable little floof, his smile, his body… something was wrong with Jack. 

He was never one to fall in love. His parents had divorced when he was young, and it taught him that love was never a true thing. At least, it never lasted. His heartbreak after the divorce could never be overstated, and he lost a loved one (his dad). If he were to lose someone else as well, he would never be able to pick himself up from the ground. 

And that’s why Jack hated getting crushes; they drove him mad with adoration to the point where he even questioned who he was, then in a matter of time they’d either find a new person, move away, or find a way to hate him. Love was a crazy thing.

 

So when Mark and Jack exchanged numbers, the latter walked home with both a dopey grin and a worried feeling inside. Because he might’ve just fallen in love. 

Jack pulled out his phone and plopped down on his messy bed. He remembered Mark’s number, surprisingly, considering he had a terrible memory. He quickly punched it into his phone and simply typed his name in as “Mark”, and left it at that.  _ Now, should I call him or text him? Call or text, call or text, call or text…  _ the words ran through his head over and over before he decided to send him a simple text.

 

**Jack: hey, it’s jack...**

 

**Mark: yo, jack! Wat’s up?**

 

The brunette was taken aback by the other’s speed in replying. Could he have possibly been waiting for the text? _Maybe not,_ he thought, but still smiled at the idea of it. 

**Jack: Nothin’ much, u?**

 

**Mark: same, same**

 

**Mark: i’m sooooo bored help pls**

 

**Jack: uh, read? watch youtube? talk to me?**

 

**Mark: ill take the latter**

 

Jack unknowingly grinned to himself before typing some more. 

 

**Jack: yippee**

 

**Mark: sooooooooooo**

 

**Mark: how long have u been doing hockey?**

 

**Jack: uh, like, since i was… 12? 13??**

 

**Mark: ooh fun thats a lot of time**

 

**Jack: wbu?**

 

**Mark: probs since i was a teensy weensy, abt 6**

 

**Jack: oh my god, you were probably so fuckin cute**

 

**Jack: cuter than you already are**

 

Jack mentally facepalmed after he sent those messages.

 

Little did he know, though, that Mark was blushing frantically on the other side, not knowing what to reply. 

 

Eventually the flustered little boi replied, 

 

**Mark: no u**

 

**Jack: and who’s the one who wears big pastel sweaters?**

 

Jack, now, was actually blushing a small bit, hugging a pillow close to him and rocking himself back and forth on the couch, waiting for a reply.

 

**Mark: dont bully me hot dude**

 

Mark’s eyes widened as he realized what he just typed. “Shit!” He shouted. 

**Jack: i’m not, i’m just making astute observations**

 

**Jack: you’re cute, and wear big pastel sweaters**

 

Jack was in the rabbit hole too deep now, oh no.

 

**Mark:  but i look fab in them sooooo**

 

**Jack: no you look fuckin gorgeous**

 

**Mark: no u**

 

**Mark: oh man i used that come back already**

 

**Jack: ha, succ it**

 

**Mark: bET**

 

**Jack: wait for real?**

 

**Mark: ;)**

 

Jack was now a profusely blushing mess as he held onto the pillow, just falling deeper and deeper into love and embarrassment.

 

**Jack: u wanna?**

 

**Mark: *winkywinky***

 

**Jack: maRK**

 

**Jack: bE HONEST**

**Mark: sure, if ur good with it hEuHeUhEu**

 

**Jack: y e s p l s**

 

**Mark: be over soon wats ur address**

 

**Jack:** **_[address]_ **

 

**Mark: r u actually good with this tho? Cuz imma be there in 5 (u live like 2 blocks from me home)**

 

**Jack: only if u are ;)**

 

**Mark: ...see ya in 5**

 

Jack now began screaming into his pillow, a blushy and red faced mess at this. “Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy FUCK! This is actually happening, oh my--oh my god!!” He yelled, the hockey player’s brain going frazzled from all the emotions that were to run rampant through his mind.

  
  
  


_. . .  _

  
  


_ Was…..was he in love?  _

  
  


\--chapter cutoff--


End file.
